


When Jared is Five

by 3oclockrock



Series: Being Jared's Daddy [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oclockrock/pseuds/3oclockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared is 5, Jensen knows he hasn't caught him in time. There is no actual spanking, just talk about the possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jared is Five

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't look for any kind of order in these ficlets. I'm writing as inspiration strikes.

You would think that when Jared was down enough to need Little Time, he'd go small, age-wise. And usually that was true, if Jensen noticed in time. But if he didn't. Like say, he was out of town or away from Jared or, heck sometimes even right with him but concentrating on his own thing. Even though he and Jared had been doing the Big/little thing for awhile, Jared still had trouble expressing his needs. and if Jensen wasn't watching for the signs, well...

He sighed as Jared, streaked in flour, shot past him through the living room, naked as the day he was born, and barreling toward Jensen's beige wall. Jensen sprinted after him, still clutching Jared's white-dusted clothes, which he'd picked up off the kitchen floor after Jared had taken his order to "don't move in those clothes" literally. 

Okay: A few things. 1. The naked bit? Not sexual. Seeing Jared naked was not weird. You know a guy a certain amount of time, you get fine about stuff like that. Plus they were actors. Actors don't really know what modesty is. 2. This was a rented apartment, and Jensen intended to get his full security deposit back at the end of the season. Which meant he couldn't have Jared running into the wall looking like the Pillsbury Doughboy. 

"JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI DO YOU WANT A SPANKING?"

Where had that come from? _My god, I've turned into my father._

Jared froze. He turned, slowly, to stare at Jensen. His face stopped Jensen's apology. Jensen knew that Gerry, Jared's daddy, had spanked him. Jared took a step backward, his hands going behind his back to cover his bottom. He chewed on his lip as he watched Jensen, waiting. 

Jensen regretted saying it. He had no intention of spanking Jared. Now Jared's pupils had grown three sizes and tears were brimming and threatening to spill.

_Great job, Jensen._

"Jared." Jensen spoke slowly and softly. "Go to the time out spot. Now, please."

Usually putting Jared in time out took physical action. Gripping Jared's arm and marching him over. Then putting him back, again and again until he managed his five minutes. This time Jared raced over, still holding his bottom and looking over his shoulder as if he expected Jensen to whack him. 

"I'm setting the timer," Jensen said. 

Jared sat down on the wooden chair that was positioned in the middle of a circle rug. He kicked the chair legs. The rule was, he could squirm as much as he liked as long as he stayed put. 

"Do you know why you're in time out, Jared?"

"No."

"Think hard."

Jared sniffed. "Because you said you were going to spank me and you didn't."

"I shouldn't have said that, Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Maybe you should be in time out," Jared mumbled.

"The kitchen," Jensen prompted, ignoring Jared's attempt at redirection.

"You told me not to touch the flour and I did and made a big mess and got it everywhere and ruined the cookies we were making together." Midway through the sentence, the impact of what he'd done sank in and Jared started to sob.

"You didn't ruin the cookies," Jensen said. His voice came out soft and comforting without his trying. Just seeing Jared like that was enough to turn Jensen into Daddy mode. "We can clean up the kitchen and make more."

"But I'm naked," Jared wailed.

Jensen stifled a laugh. "I'm going to give you a bath and wash your clothes. You can wear mine in the mean time."

"I don't want a bath!"

Jensen prayed that the apartment was soundproofed. He crouched in front of Jared and put his hands on Jared's knees. "Jared. Do you want to help sweep the flour?" Jared nodded and sniffed. He loved sweeping. Maybe the repetition was soothing, plus with sweeping you saw immediate results, thus it was an instant reward of hard work. "Good. So, we do sweeping, then bath, then cookies, then we can watch a movie together if you're not too tired."

"I won't be tired," Jared said mulishly. 

"I'm sure you won't." Jensen patted his knees. The timer went off. "Are you ready to come out of time out?"

Jared nodded and wiped his face.

"What do you want to say?"

"I'm sorry I made a mess, Jensen."

"And I'm sorry I said I would spank you. Can I give you a hug?"

Jared nodded and put his arms up. Jensen tugged him to upright and gave him a big hug. "You're a good boy, Jared. I love you."

"Love you too," Jared mumbled.

"Now, ready for some sweeping?"

Jared managed a weak smile and nodded. This was good. Even though had been a rough few minutes for Jared, it was the break he needed to go littler, which was the key to helping him get where he needed to be so Jensen could get Jared back to the man he treasured as his best friend. It was a slow process sometimes, but every step was worth it, and Jensen wouldn't skip a single one.


End file.
